Moncyn
The Moncyn Sentient Species encountered in the Downward Sector . At this point, it is unclear if they are native to the Milky Way Galaxy . Several legends and stories point out that they are an extragalactic life form of great age. ---- The Moncyn appear to be silicon bladders of sizes between 0.5 and 3.5 meters that drive in hostile, volcanic environments created for them by implanting Deep Children (living terraforming devices) under the crust of a blue, life-bearing planet. The outcome is known as a "Shattered World " with significant crust destabilization and rivers of magma on the surface. Amphibole structures allow them to withstand such extreme environments. The Moncyn reproduce by budding and offspring apparently reaches instant maturity. They can genetically modify themselves by thought, but not all Gene modifications lead to survivable specimen. The Moncyn are hard to understand. A coherent Union-Lingu- Moncyn conversation appears to be an impossibility. Moncyn ramblings seldom seem to attach any relevance to what's said to them even when they acknowledge the presence of others. Moncyn receive select memories of their forebears at birth and dead Moncyn from millennia ago can speak through their descendants, one of the few times a Moncyn will refer to itself as I. They are lucid when presented with knowledge of a world ideal for their Deep Children. A central concept to the race is Ungh-Hor , the hot light in the darkness, which is like a religion for the Moncyn. Moncyn live for it, and only for it. Ungh-Hor seems to be positive, connected to them or their spread. Related are the Non , what is not Ungh-Hor, and Void, what Non that does not become Ungh-Hor must become Void. Ungh-Hor seems to refer to the Moncyn and anything under their control, Non is other life and planets that the Moncyn have not yet violently terraformed to their liking, and Void is anything else, such as space or dust. The Moncyn claim that Ungh-Hor recognizes Non that cannot be turned into Void at a certain time are Most-Vor and declared enemies that cannot be overcome by direct force so the Moncyn will attempt to ally with the Most-Vor until such time as they can destroy it, turning it into Void. Moncyn are capable of clearly purposeful action and pursue large-scale objectives. The specific nature of those objectives is not clear. They have been the enemy of the First League and have been responsible for the destruction of many Saresii Worlds during their first Age . The World of Amamar the Brothers of Knowledge was destroyed by the Children of the Deep. The Saresii in revenge gather the Moncyn in an Ambush and destroy their fleet of Pod Ships and the Ancient Gate the Moncyn used to come to this Galaxy. The Moncyn ally themselves with the Traveling Spirit of the UNI and help them to make contact with the Agryle (The Makers of the Y’All ) and in return receive the key to another Ancient Gate . The Moncyn seek the destruction of the Saresii (and their Allies) Category:Sentient Species